


A scientific analysis of all the colors in your rainbow

by CobaltCephalopod



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCephalopod/pseuds/CobaltCephalopod
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is a detective first and foremost, and just because he has a sudden soulmate to contend with doesn't mean he won't investigate the hell out of how it all works.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: kaishinbigbang 2020





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome partner for this bang drew the romantic art that inspired this fic which you can go see [here](https://helele-n.tumblr.com/post/625523743358369792/kaishin-big-bang)!

  
Shinichi notices it first. The heist had been a treat, his inaugural return to the KID task force after he’d stretched his legs back into shape, and proper length, while getting used to going to high school again. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with masked murderers, but a tricky thief who was too much of a performer to ignore? He could make an exception.

What he doesn’t expect, however, is to find himself preoccupied with Inspector Nakamori instead. 

In the middle of his mad dash for the door, hampered by the plumes of smoke that had obscured KID’s form after he’d winked at Shinichi with diamond in hand, he stops and stares at the sudden vision that assails him from the left. It’s vibrant, like nothing he’s ever seen before, and the sight of it takes over every thought he might have otherwise had. He realizes who he’s staring at after a minute when the figure turns towards him and begins shouting with wild gestures and a volume fit to burst his eardrums. 

Nakamori stands out against the world’s tones of grey in a wash of what Shinichi has to admit must be what ‘color’ is. Both his pants and jacket are the same—they had been the same shade of grey as well, though that could have meant any number of ‘colors’—while his tie and hair remain the same dark grey as before. 

Forgetting KID, Shinichi strides over to Nakamori and interrupts the flow of orders with an important question. 

“What color is your suit, Inspector?” 

“Ah, Kudo! Just the one I wanted to see, an officer says they’ve grabbed KID on the perimeter, run over and check if it’s true!” He’s already moving on to the next set of men with a clear focus and selective hearing for anything truly KID related, a dedication Shinichi would normally have found practical, if not foolhardy. Now, he finds himself moving sluggishly as his brain struggles to comprehend what he’d never expected to happen and had only ever thought of in the abstract. Which technically is entirely what color is, an abstract system of interpreting the signals of light refraction that the brain is being fed by the eyes—Shinichi shakes his head, struggling to concentrate on the matter at hand: confirming the potential KID at the mansion property’s edge is false, because it most certainly will be. KID wouldn’t choose tonight to suddenly be lax in his dramatic escapes. 

As soon as he steps outside, however, the spotlights that light up the back garden of the estate come into view and he’s entranced again. A sea of color underneath his feet and he fights the urge to bend down and grab a handful of grass to inspect it from up close. KID, he has to go and disillusion the officer of her grand delusions of catching KID, that’s what he should be thinking about. But the entire time it takes him to get to the edge of the property, he spends staring at the ground as if afraid he could trip on the manicured lawn that has likely never exceeded five centimeters in length in its entire existence. 

He reaches the high wall that encompasses the mansion grounds and finds the officer empty-handed, but stuck fast to the stone by the corners of familiar playing cards. 

“It really _was_ him,” Shinichi muses, plucking from her sleeve and watching the light play across the sheen of the Queen of Hearts, illuminating it in shades of the usual grey. None of the new color to be found there, then. 

“I told you!” the officer says as soon as she’s free. “Saw him almost take a nosedive into that tree, thought I had him for sure, but then it looks like he got lucky. Stray wind came and whoosh, gone as usual.”

“Can you see colors?” Shinichi asked suddenly, the urgency of the situation evaporating now that he knew KID was gone. There was no way to track him after he was in the sky and out of sight, but there was another mystery Shinichi could try and solve. 

“No, afraid not. Haven’t met my ‘mates yet.” The officer paused before clapping Shinichi on the back with a laugh. “Is tonight your lucky night? You need to get a drink to celebrate! Start your grand search!” 

“I’m...not old enough to drink yet,” Shinichi admitted.

“You should have an easy time of it though, detective that you are. I’m sure you’ll find them fast,” the officer continued, her expression turning wistful. “Keeping track of two will be a different story.”

Shinichi nods in a preoccupied way, his mind racing with thoughts that aren’t following the same track as the officer. Finding his soulmate isn’t a high priority of his, he’s never even considered that it would be something to deal with in his near future—some concern on Agasa’s part about potential side effects of the antidote had surfaced but it had always been a matter of ‘out of sight, out of mind’ for him, very literally so. The study of soulmates in the world so far had been rather limited, and seemed potentially biased as well considering those who found them were statistically more likely to make a bigger effort to maintain their relationships, not to mention the societal expectation and pressure of high profile soulmates... It’s a complicated matter and yet Shinichi is far more interested in the grass at his feet than the person who might be the cause of the new horizons in his vision. 

Wishing the officer a good night, he leaves the heist with a goal in mind. He has a lot of research to do. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Yellow

“Bakaito, are you going to eat breakfast or just stare at it?” Aoko asks, leaning across the table and vengefully spearing her fork into his egg. The yolk bleeds onto his toast, saturating the grey with a tinge that has slowly been getting stronger and brighter the more Kaito notices it. The flowers on the left side of his front porch, the ones he remembers as his mother’s favorites from before she left, were this color. And apparently a part of his breakfast is too. 

“Et tu, Brute?” he mutters, stealing her strawberry off her plate and pausing to pull the stem off before popping it in his mouth. Ignoring her attempts to steal his tea in renewed retribution, he twirls the small tuft of ‘green’ left over between his fingers. He’d taken about a dozen dumb ‘did you meet your soulmate?’ quizzes before having to admit that the sudden change in his world has a name to it. On top of his already fruitless quest, he’s now been gifted another thing to search after and he wishes the world could wait. He has no idea how to even start, he can’t exactly go about the usual way, stealing people away until he finds the right one. It should be simple, but there’s never anything simple in his life by this point. And it all started with green. 

He winces as he straightens up to keep out of Aoko’s reach, his ribs didn’t take his quick rendezvous with the tree well and he dreads the thought that he might have to cancel his upcoming heist. A magician never lets their pain show, never lets the magic of the performance be ruined by a crack in their veneer. 

Aoko gives up eventually, resorting to yanking his toast off his plate and by the time he tries to reclaim it, she’s out the door and at the gate. He’s slower, finishing off his egg and the now lukewarm tea before he’s jolted out of his thoughts as Inspector Nakamori claps him on the shoulder. 

“You look like me when KID escapes, Kaito, something wrong?” 

Kaito starts to shake his head automatically, but the weight of the hand still resting on his back is somehow enough to break a small corner off the wall inside him. He hasn’t found a way to tell Aoko yet, knows she’ll get excited and want to put up wanted or missing posters for his soulmate or some equally far fetched but well-meaning idea and he doesn’t quite have the energy for it yet. And besides, who better to ask than someone who lived through it?

“How did you find your soulmate?” 

Nakamori sits down heavily and Kaito’s suddenly reminded of their talk on the riverside, the advice he’d given. It’s been a while since then and his fingers itch for something to do, to ease the nervousness that’s suddenly overtaken him. 

“Easier than most. We were in the same class and suddenly, I could see the sky was a different color than the sun! It took a while, maybe a few weeks, it’s been so long I don’t remember the order they came in. I just remember the last one.”

“What was it?” 

“Brown.” 

The word doesn’t mean anything to Kaito, he doesn’t think he can see that one just yet, but he can see the way that Nakamori’s expression turns reflective as he continues. “Her eyes were brown, because that’s how I knew. Everything else was in color, but one last piece was still missing. And she had it. Course it’s the only color I can see now, too.” He sighed. “That’s how it works. Last to come and the only one to stay once they’re gone.”

Kaito stays silent, the revelation one that he hadn’t expected and he knows Nakamori bared more to him than he had any right to know. He’s saved from finding his voice as Nakamori ruffles his hair before he leaves, saying, “Means I can still see you and Aoko’s hair too, honestly you two are getting a little shaggy. Don’t let those birds sleep in there, Kaito; I saw the state of your room the other day.” 

“I’ll clean it tomorrow,” Kaito says, caught off-guard but knowing that he’d left a bunch of papers and clock pieces strewn across his floor in a mess. It was a wonder that Nakamori didn’t catch on sometimes, but maybe something blinded him to the thought. 

Catching up to Aoko is an easy thing to do if he can run along the fence-tops and as he drops down beside her, he knows the surprise on her face is nothing compared to the shock that will come from what he’s about to tell her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this roughly twice a week so stay tuned!
> 
> As always I'm also on [tumblr](https://squidpro-quo.tumblr.com/) if you have any prompts or thoughts!


End file.
